TIKAL X MEPJAKE
by mepjake
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT A HEDGEHOG NAMED MEPJAKE AND TIKAL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.


mepjake and tikals romace adventure.

it all started when this boy turnd into mephiles and he was given 7 dark forms and a god from which he can slash his oppoents in one sec. and a nuker chaos blast that can destory an entirer planet and chaos contro and sonic speed and time this starts the adventure!

mepjake was uncenshess and woke up to see that he was at angle island in the past and he saw tikal with the chao.

"hey were im i" mepjake said.

"im on angle island in the past" mepjake said.

"hey im mepjake the dark" mepjake said.

"oh hi chaos and i wont hurt your chao chaos i pormess" mepjake said.

"hi tikal and thises chao are so cute too" mepjake said.

"oh so your mepjake the dark?" tikal said.

"hell yea" mepjake said.

"and i know the day that your tribe will attack and chaos will be filled with anger and you will seal yourself inside the master emerad with chaos but i will prevent that and i will protect you tikal no matter how much my true love." mepjake said

"ok then mepjake." tikal said

"and i'll be here with the emerad ok till that day comes." mepjake said

days past till that day did come now.

" so this is your tribe and you want the chaos emerads then you will have to come though me!" mepjake said

"DARK MEPJAKE!" mepjake said.

and mepjake turnd dark and beated the hell out of them.

"i..did...save...you...tikal...my..true...love" mepjake said

and mepjake said "CHAOS TIME WARP!" and they warped to StationSquare and sonic was raceing around stationsquare till he saw a mystereos hedgehog with tikal and tikal said everthing to sonic that mepjake did for her and saved her too.

"what were am i" mepjake said

"at station square i see" mepjake said

"and your sonic right?" mepjake said

"yes i am sonic the hedgehog." sonic said

"my name is mepjake the dark." mepjake said

"and i woke up at angle island in the past and i maked friends with chaos and tikal my true love." mepjake said

"woke up in the past!" sonic said

" hell yeah and i changed the past to." mepjake said

" and im the fast hedgehog around" mepjake said

"and i have 100,000,00,000$ in my world." mepjake said

"infact im going to get it now in one sec." mepjake said

" and my video games systems and other stuff too." mepjake said

"CHAOS TIME WARP!" mepjake said

" im back with my stuff in one sec." mepjake said

" and meet my friends tails doll, " mepjake said

" thats me but evil and demony!" sonic said

then shadow came to see how sonics doing.

"hey sonic how you doing." shadow said

"WHAT TWO SONICS ONE IS EVIL THE OTHER ONE IS GOOD!" shadow said

shadow pulls out his gun and shoots and the demon sperite is gone.

after that mepjatake and tikal buyed a house and mepjake placed all the stuff while he was holding in the house and it did look so buetiful and mepjake and tikal went to there bed room while tails doll whent to his bed room with is favorite pics with the boy and listing to his favorite song can you feel the sunshilne in his room and watching youtube on his computer.  
while mepjake and tikal were having sex.

as mepjake sticked his member in tikals vigina.

"ahhhhhhhh...fuck..me..more..mepjake!" tikal said

"ok tikal ahhhhhhh oh yeah!" mepjake said

"meeeeeeeeeeepjaaaaaaake!" tikal said

"tiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaal!" mepjake said

and after they were done they got marreyed and gave birth to a girl that was a black and white echidna that had brown eyes like mepjake and they named her onyx and they went home and mepjake placed all of his baby stuff in a room that was next to the room where tikal and mepjake slept and they place onyx in her cribe and mepjake and tikal went to sleep.

"good morning tikal" mepjake said

"good morning mepjake" tikal said

as they went to eat breakfest tikal went to get onyx while mepjake was making breakfest tails doll came down for breakfest.

"how you doing tails doll?" mepjake said

" pretty good mepjake and i do like what you to my room." tails doll said

"your welcome tails doll." mepjake said

"how you doing mepjake?" tikal said

"pretty good tikal." mepjake said

" tails doll meet our baby." mepjake said

"you have a baby whats her name?" tails doll said " her name his onyx" tikal said

"thats her name well hello onyx" tails doll said

"breakfest is ready everyone!" mepjake said

as everyone ate breakfest mepjake and tikal and onyx went to the mall.  
tikal and onyx were shopping at the dress store and mepjake was shopping at gamestop for sonic games

"what shoude i get?" tikal said

"ha this dress looks good" tikal said

as tikal try the dress in the dressing room.

"it fits just good" tikal said

meanwhile in gamestop.

"i'll buy these two games and the game boy advance and the gamecube" mepjake said

meanwhile in the baby store with tikal and onyx.

"i'll buy these please" tikal said

"ok i think that where done with the shopping ok tikal" mepjake said

"ok mepjake" tikal said

as they went home for lunch and mepjake went to there bed room to hook up the gamecube.

"lunch is ready mepjake!" tikal said

"ok tikal" mepjake said

as they ate lunch mepjake frist played soinc adventure dx then sonic adventure 2.  
and then they went to bed.

"good morning tikal" mepjake said

"good morning mepjake" tikal said

as they went to eat breakfest tikal went to get onyx while mepjake was making breakfest tails doll came down for breakfest.  
as everyone ate there breakfest mepjake started to play sadx then sa2b to transfer the two jewl chao's to sa2b. and tikal wanted to play 2p with mepjake and he said ok and as they started to chose tresuer hunting mepjake chosed chaos and tikal chosed herself. and mepjake leted her win the 1st round and mepjake win the 2nd round and tikal win the 3nd round and tikal wins and they were tired and tikal went to check on onyx and tikal puted onyx alseep in her cribe and mepjake and tikal went to sleep in there bed room.

THE END 


End file.
